Best Friends to Lovers?
by GRITS girls raised in south
Summary: Chloe and Alek are best friends and mai. Is there romance ahead once the best friends confess they feelings for one another or will there be trouble from the exes. No Brian in this one although there is Mimi and one of my own characters.
1. You Belong With Me

**I do not The Nine Lives of Chloe King in any way**

Chloe POV:

It was a Tuesday night and as usual me and Alek were having a study "date", more like I studied and he, my best friend, teased me for being so worried with something as minor as grades in school. See the thing is we are both from an ancient race that are descended from the Goddess Bastet; we are mai. And I am unlucky enough to be the Uniter of the mai, meaning that I have nine lives to live and that I am somehow supposed to reunite the humans and the mai. I found all of this out 2 years ago at age 14 when I transformed at about the same time Alek did. We've been best friends ever since because he was there for me when I had no one else to explain things to him, he was raised by mai and yes I remember my parents but didn't know about being mai as they were constantly traveling and I normally stayed with my mom's best friends who were actually human. Alek on the other hand was always raised by mai and at age 12 he moved in with his cousin, Jasmine, and Aunt, Valentina. Anyways back on subject we are having our usual Tuesday night study "date" however this one is different from most... he has spent the majority of this one on the phone fighting with Mimi and I am studying all the while listening to Taylor Swift and Scotty McCreery, mine and Alek's favorite type of music is country and it also happens to be Mimi's least favorite. As he starts yelling at Mimi on the phone yet again Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me comes on and I can't help but to think that this song describes how I feel about my best friend very accurately.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

It's true Mimi just doesn't understand Alek I mean he is constantly teasing and joking around and has the hardest time being serious around anyone other than me and Jasmine, his cousin and my other best friend, he's also serious when it comes to basketball, and Mimi can't seem to stand this about him. And she also doesn't understand why every single year on May 12th all he does is stay home, and cry although the only people who know about the crying are me and Jasmine, Alek would NEVER admit to crying in front of anyone from school; May 12th is the day his parents died in one of the many slaughters the Order headed 10 almost 11 years ago, he was six when they were killed. I can relate to how he feels because every November 16th I find it extremely hard to face anyone other than Jasmine or Alek because that is the anniversary of my parents death in another of those senseless slaughters conducted by the Order, I was 5 when my parents died, they died one month before my 6th birthday. The only two days out of the year that me and Alek miss school are the anniversaries of our parents deaths, on May 12th I am there for him and then on November 16th he is there for me and all we need on those days is each other. Even my adoptive mom, Meredith who I love dearly can't seem to comfort on the anniversary of my parents death.

_But she wear short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Again this is true. Mimi wears skanky clothes all the time and Alek being a guy likes when she wears them; me I prefer some dignity and not being seen a slut so I wear clothes that actually fit even though that doesn't seem to get guys attention. Also she's captain of the cheerleaders and Alek's the captain of the basketball team so according to some lame idea about how high school relationships should work they are together. Although I do go to every single one of his games and cheer him on and sometimes I can't help but think that I am the perfect person for him to date but that would only happen in my dreams, never in real life.

_If you can see I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

And I do understand Alek probably even better than Jasmine does but that's because she takes little interest in his love life and can't understand how it feels to have lost both parents. I mean I love the girl but she just doesn't understand Alek the way I do and well as for Mimi she only see's Alek as someone to sleep with and boost her popularity, which is completely disgusting not to mention the fact that it's hurting him even if he doesn't realize it because he actually does care slightly about her although I can't understand why she is nothing but a little slut even if she is mai I don't really care because she is hurting my best friend by just being her. I mean has Alek really forgotten all of the times we turn to each other for answers about things we can ask no one else, like the time I thought I was falling for this human, turns out I was wrong I just liked the fact that he reminded of what it was like to be human but I soon realized I wanted more than that from any relationship I was going to have, right after both me and Alek had transformed I went to him because I knew that while he would hate the fact that I was falling for someone I could never be with that he would help me through the entire situation.

_Walkin' the streets with you and you're worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

Everyday after school Alek walks with me to either work or home and on the days he walks me home we usually stop at the park and hang out there for an hour or two and just relax away from everything with school and even being mai, we are just two best friends hanging out having fun together on those days. And every time I can't help but think that this is what how things are supposed to be and how things are soo easy around Alek and so complicated around every other guy I have ever liked or dated; for example the night of my 14th birthday I kissed this human guy who was really cute and seemed pretty sweet however my kiss killed him and although Alek is about a year older he didn't transform until about the same time I did and being that Alek's birthday is like two weeks after mine I had no knowledge that kissing humans is something that mai can't do because Alek and I hadn't talked about the mai yet because neither of us knew that I was mai; I mean yes we talked some before this but we never really talked until we both were going through the transformation at the same time.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

Once again this is true, Alek's actual smile is amazing although he normally only smiles around Jasmine and I and around everyone else he tends to smirk. But it seems that ever since he's been dating Mimi that he doesn't smile as much and over this last month of their dating he hasn't smiled at all because they've been constantly fighting about something. Apparently she thinks that she can control his life but news flash to the bitch it's his life not hers so stop trying to control my best friend as it makes him miserable and I hate when he's like that. Although Alek would never tell her that she can't control his life nor would tell me that her trying to control his makes him miserable but me being his best friend I know the truth. He never could fool me about his feelings one because being the uniter I am an empath so I can empathize with both humans and mai and two because I know him so well but knowing that Mimi is making him miserable comes from knowing him so well. I have always wondered why Alek would date a girl like Mimi especially after the way she treats him and me although I never let him know that she treats me his best friend like crap because I know that he does like her and I don't want him to be hurt by the fact that his best friend and girlfriend don't get along.

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

More like I wear boots but not the sexy stripper like ones that guys like I'm more of a riding and combat boot type of girl. So once again how Mimi dresses attracts Alek and every other guy while the way I dress goes unnoticed. And I am constantly asking myself why Alek can't realize that he and I belong together?

_If you can see that I'm one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know you're favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong_

_I think I know it's with me_

The night I found out that my adoptive dad was died was one of the worst nights of my life, me and my adoptive dad were really close, he left for a business and never came back when I was 12. The first thing I did was call up Alek even though it was 1:00 in the morning, Meredith and I got a call from his company at midnight saying they had found him and at first we were relived until they also mentioned that he had been murdered. Even though Alek was asleep when I called after I told him I needed him he came over immediately, I guess I was sort of crying over the phone to him. And he was there for me through everything. Also every time he is upset I know how to cheer him up even if he's about to cry. I'm also the only one who knows about his dreams for the future, he wants to be doctor but is too embarrassed by it to tell anyone other than me.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

As the song ends so does Alek's conversation with Mimi but not before I hear him breaking up with her yet again although this time he seems serious about never wanting to see her again. This surprises me because every other time she's broken up with him or if he did the breaking up it was only temporary. But he's broken hearted over it, which breaks my heart because I hate to see him like this, so I comfort him about by telling him that he was the best thing that ever happened to her and if she couldn't see that then she damn well didn't deserve him. He deserves to have someone who will see exactly how awesome he really is.


	2. Heartbreak to Laughter

**I do not own the Nine Lives of Chloe**

Alek's POV

_Let me explain a few things about myself I have two people in this world that I trust completely my best friend and uniter of the main Chloe King and my cousin Jasmine. I am one year older than both Chloe and Jasmine and my birthday comes slightly after Chloe's. When I first moved in with Valentina and Jasmine when I was 13 Chloe was the first person at school besides Jasmine to talk to me and that's how we sort of became friends, that was and always will be important to me because Chloe didn't care how good I was something or how popular that thing could make me she just saw that I was a new kid who needed some friends and some of the people who teased me during those first few months worship me now because I am captain of our basketball team and probably the best player they have, and then 2 years later when we both transformed at the same time is when we became best friends. Chloe King is the only person who knows everything about me and still doesn't judge me even Jasmine knows everything yet she judges me from time to time and the people at school don't know me and are constantly judging me. Recently things between Chloe and I have changed and I don't know why but I think I like it._

**What could Alek be talking about? Read on and Find out.**

It was Tuesday night and once again Chloe and I were having a study "date". Normally she studies and I tease her for worrying about such useless human things, though honestly I worry about them too and she knows it; I show who I really am to Chloe but not to many others because of how my difficult my life was from an early age, I've learned to hide my emotions from the world but something about Chloe just makes me want to share everything about myself with her. Tonight was different because just as we settle down I hear my phone ringing so I pick up to none other than Mimi, my girlfriend, yes I like her but recently things just don't seem right with her. We start with our normal conversation hey what are doing type thing but when she finds out that Chloe is in my room she freaks out on we start fighting once again, it seems like all we've done this past month is fight. As things get heated I hear one of Chloe's favorite songs come on, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. As I continue to yell at and fight with Mimi I see Chloe stop studying and she looks as if she is thinking really hard about something.

The longer I argue with Mimi the more thoughtful Chloe looks and at one point I can't help but think that she looks so cute like that. Wait. What? I don't think about Chloe like that or at least that's what I have to keep telling Mimi because according to her I have a thing for Chloe and Chloe has a thing for me and Mimi just can't handle it. I've told Mimi a million times that it's normal for me and Chloe to hang out in my room and for us to hang out on week nights, in fact we have a standing "date" every Tuesday to study. It hurts me to think that Mimi doesn't trust what I say when I tell her that I am not cheating on her with my best friend. I mean yeah maybe I do sort of like Chloe more than Mimi but that's because of everything we've through together right?

At this point I am so fed up with Mimi's constant insecurity, bitchyness to Chloe, and general jealousy of my relationship with Chloe that I have to do what's best for my heart and break up with her. As I tell Mimi that I never want to see or hear from her again she starts to cry and says she never meant anything by saying I had a thing for Chloe that she just hates how I supposedly chose Chloe over her "all" the time. This comment disgusts me so I tell her once again and then hang up as You Belong With Me comes to a close.

Apparently Chloe heard my conversation with Mimi, damned mai hearing, because as soon as I hung up she was looking at me expectingly. But I told her about it anyways and once I got done I could feel that I was about to cry so I got up and walked away from Chloe so she wouldn't see. Unfortunately for me Chloe saw the tears that I didn't want her to see; yes she's my best friend and all but sometimes I want to protect even her from seeing me be "weak".

Chloe being her immediately launched into how Mimi wasn't good enough for me and that I was the best thing that ever happened to Mimi and if she couldn't see that then she didn't deserve me. Blah Blah Blah, you know things girls normally say to their friends when relationships end only I have this feeling that Chloe means all those things 200% but I also feel as if Chloe is happy Mimi is no longer a part of my life although I can't think why she would feel that way. But she said all of this after I had punched the wall in my room leaving a hole there, shit I would hear it from Valentina about controlling my emotions.

Chloe POV

As I sit there comforting Alek I realize that this is something we can't talk about for a few hours and then he will be fine just like every other time has been. So I get and call my mom to tell her I am spending the night over with Alek and Jasmine. Of course she immediately wants to say no but I explain to her all about the Mimi situation and she agrees but ONLY if I sleep in Jasmine's room, see my mom is really paranoid like that, she knows that Alek and I are best friends and nothing would happen yet she insists that whenever I spend the night with them that I sleep in Jasmine's room. It's actually really annoying, does she not trust us? After that conversation with my mom I went back into Alek's room to tell him.

He was actually sort of upset that I was staying over but it was mostly because he felt like he was keeping me from my mother daughter "bonding" time, which is another normal Tuesday night thing, but I was so didn't care I mean my best friend needed me way more than my mom needed to spend time with me.

We talk and talk and talk for about five hours before I fall asleep on Alek's bed next to him. Or I guess that's what happened because when I woke up the next morning I was in Alek's bed and well let's just say I don't remember ever seeing Jasmine last night thus the conclusion that I feel asleep in Alek's bed. Alek is still asleep so I just watch him sleep for a minute, he must have cried himself to sleep last night because his face was tearstained and slightly puffy, before I decided to wake him up by yanking away his pillow and starting a pillow fight, a little bit kiddish I know but we always do this when one of us sleeps later than the other. This obviously wakes him up and he goes on the offensive, he doesn't grab a pillow though, Alek goes straight for the win and starts to tickle my stomach, I've always been very ticklish and he knows this is also the only way he can win one of our infamous pillow fights.

I start shrieking with laughter which only make Alek tickle me even more and I of course can't help but to continue laughing. All the noise draws Jasmine's attention, I see her coming up behind Alek but I act as if nothing is going on outside of Alek tickling me because I know Jasmine is up to something. As soon as she gets directly behind Alek I see the pillow behind her back and know what's going to happen so I rolled out of the way at the last second so Jasmine got only Alek with the pillow and I grabbed a pillow as well so we could double team him, there's no way he could beat both of us.


	3. I Think I May be Falling for You

**I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King in any way. And any songs are by the artist who sing them. This chapter's song in by Colbie Calait. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been extremely busy lately however I hope to have a new chapter and maybe even a new story up soon.**

Chloe POV continued:

Jas and I attacked Alek with no mercy until we were all out of breath from a combination of laughter and all the chasing around he put me and Jas through. But after that we decided Jas should go to school and Alek and I would stay at the apartment because he still wasn't over Mimi even if Jas and I had cheered him up temporarily. As Jas left to get ready me and Alek went to make some food, we ended up making blueberry muffins although we had to use two boxes of mix because we ended up having a food fight with the muffin batter.

Of course as soon as Jas walks in is when the muffins are halfway done cooking and the batter fight has just ended meaning the evidence was still there. She just gives me and Alek this halfway disapproving look asking when or if we will ever grow up, typical Jas always the serious one of our group. Once were done eating Jas heads off to school while I clean up the dishes and food and Alek tackles the mess we made with the batter.

Once the mess is cleaned up we decide to have a day out. We drove separately because I had work and then a dinner out with my mom after "school" today. While driving there I heard Colbie Calait's _I Think I May be Falling for You_ and once again I realized that I have feelings for Alek only this time I realized that those feelings may actually be feelings of love. I mean we have been through so much together that I know I can trust him with absolutely anything especially my lives. Whenever I am around him I can't stay mad or upset for long, he ALWAYS cheers me up. I also feel protected and safe around him even if we are in the midst of fighting the Order I know that he would NEVER let anything happen to me; he's more than a brother to me, he's more than my best friend, I think Alek is my soul mate. We went to the arcade down the street and played air hockey for hours, it was my favorite game however, no one except Alek knew this because the kids at school would tease me about it if they found out. I beat him game after game until I got distracted when Alek took off his shirt revealing his tight v-neck under shirt, he said he took off his shirt because he was "hot" from playing air hockey for so long; he won that game. And he wouldn't let me forget it. He teased me about for the rest of the day while we were playing skit ball and even while we were playing that basketball shooting thing they always have at carnivals and fairs, both of which he dominated at. Though on the last game of the basketball shooting game I decided to take off my over shirt, leaving me in only my tank top, as I was shooting it created a small gap between my jeans and the bottom of my tank top, this effectively distracted him so he missed the last couple of his shots making to where I won; me winning at a basketball game was something that was amazing as basketball was something that Alek was a natural at. Obviously I teased him about this nonstop, while we ate some food. Then it was time for me to leave for work and for Alek to head to practice.

Alek's POV:

Once the mess from breakfast and mine and Chloe's food fight was cleaned up we decided to spend the day; I needed this so I wouldn't think about Mimi and the fact that recently I have felt more for Chloe than just her being my best friend. We drove separately ONLY because Chloe had work and a dinner with her mom after "school". We decided to head to the arcade down the street because we both needed to just goof off and no one from school would see us there.

While driving there I heard Colbie Calait's _I Think I May be Falling for You. _While listening to this all I could do was think about Chloe. As much as I didn't want to think about being in another relationship right now because of everything with Mimi all I could think of was being with Chloe and how everytime she dated someone else I hated it even though I had always been with Mimi. All those thoughts just led me to think that I may actually be falling in love with my best friend, one beautiful curly haired blonde name Chloe King. I mean it's not like she would feel the same way, she once started to fall for a human even though she could never be with him and the last guy she dated, Kaleb, was from the New York, like Mimi, actually he was Mimi's cousin, was sort of a jerk to her and slightly abusive so Chloe had shied away from relationships since then and that was a year and half ago. Could I really be falling in love in love with the girl who didn't want to be in relationship because of a bad experience with one a year and half ago. I mean if we did date could I even change her mind about what a relationship should be like? Basset help me my best friend is driving me crazy but I think I like it; am I losing my mind? I think I actually love my best friend and can even spending the rest of my life with her. Chloe King becoming Chloe Petrov well let's just say I liked how Chloe Petrov sounded and I began to pray to Basset that she did too. I don't know if I could handle it if she broke my heart too, only if my heart broke from Chloe I don't think I could EVER recover from that.

As the song ended so did the drive to the arcade. Chloe and I played air hockey for hours and she beat me game after game until I had an idea; I took off my shirt revealing my tight v-neck undershirt, see even though Chloe is my best friend she has always ogled at my body like every other girl, I of course said I did that because I was hot from playing air hockey however it was an effective distraction to her and I won that game. I teased her mercilessly about the rest of the day even when we moved on to play skit ball and the basketball shooting game, both of which I dominated at; at least until Chloe distracted me during the last game of our basketball shooting game. She said she was getting hot and then took off her over shirt revealing a slightly tight tank top that road up a little bit in the back when she shot. Man was that HOT! Because of that distraction from Chloe I missed the last couple of my shots meaning that she won. Chloe King beat me at basketball, BASKETBALL, that was my sport! Chloe teased me about this endlessly while we ate some food, typical arcade food like nachos and sodas.

After we ate Chloe had to leave for work and then she had a dinner with her mom while I had practice; Jasmine would be Uniter duty. As we were walking out of the arcade I put my arm around Chloe's waist and as I did that she skooshed over and walked a little closer to me. Once we got to the cars Chloe and I turned to each other at the same time.

Third person POV:

"Alek I..." "Chloe I..." Chloe and Alek said at the same time.

Alek POV:

We both laughed nervously then I said "You first" to Chloe. She began by telling me that she's glad we are best friends but that for the past six months or so her feelings seem to be becoming more than those of a best friend. I simply give her a quizzical look until she says "Alek I think I am falling for you. I think I am in love with you BUT I DO know that I like you as more than a friend." At this point all I can do is smile and in response I kiss her; our kiss was filled with passion, want, and love, simply put it was the best kiss I had ever had. After a few minutes of kissing we had to separate in order to breathe so I took the opportunity to tell her "Chloe I feel the exact same way only I couldn't see until last night when I Mimi called me out for it. I never meant for you to feel as if Mimi was any better than you because I was dating her and not you because I would much rather have been dating you the whole time Mimi and I were dating than to have your heart and mine through all the crap and nonsense Mimi brought, I am especially sorry I ever let her introduce you to Kaleb and that I wasn't there like I probably should have been while Mimi and I were together. Also I never loved Mimi I was just attracted to her physically as in I thought she looked good and being a guy I confused that for loving her".

Chloe POV:

I can't believe it! As Alek and I were leaving the arcade he put his arm around my waist so I skooshed closer to him and continued walking like that. We got to the cars and turned to each other simultaneously and started saying the same thing at the exact same time. We laughed awkwardly together for a minute before he told me I could go first so I poured my heart and feelings out to him in a few sentences I told him how I feel. I got done and felt really embarrassed for having said that without even knowing for sure that he was over Mimi or if her felt the same as me. Could I be stuck loving my best friend for the rest of my life without him loving me back? See mai fall in love for life and it had seemed to me that Alek loved Mimi; I guess I was wrong though because with those thoughts came Alek's AMAZING smile and then he kissed me! Alek Petrov, my best friend, kissed me. Our kiss was full of love, want, and passion quite simply it was the best kiss I had ever had. We kissed for a few minutes but then had to separate for air and he took that chance to tell me he basically felt the same way about me and that he never loved Mimi.

**I would like to thank ****Sira-the-Awesome** **for their idea of Chloe and Alek both hearing **_**I Think I may be Falling for You **_**and realizing their feelings for one another. I was originally inspired by the song for this chapter however I didn't want this to simply turn into a different song for every chapter creating an entire song fic. Sira-the-Awesome inspired me to take my idea to the next level.**


	4. Story up for Adoption

**Hey guys so I know that I personally hate when authors do this BUT this isn't an update. I jus lost my inspiration for this story and haven't even thought about them in over a year so I am going to put them up for adoption instead of leaving it unfinished. If you're interested please PM me and I can send you the chapters that I already have posted and then you are free to add to it and even change it as you see fit. I would just ask that you don't change what I already have written too much and please give me credit for the original idea.**

**Hope you aren't too upset.**


End file.
